


Locked and Loaded

by LordryuTJ



Series: Pint-Sized Prompts [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hold My Beer, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Target Practice, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: The second Pint-Sized Prompt I've made. Note that I'm not doing these in order, but at my own pace.Basically, Chloe gives Max some standard target practice in the American Rust junkyard. Sort of an Episode 2 alternate scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> October 19th's prompt: Hold My Beer - "Character TOTALLY has this. ;)"

"Just hold it out, like this..."

Chloe wraps her arms around Max's, holding her arms by the hands from behind and straightening her out of their slumped position.

The gun shakes a little in Max's hand, pointed toward the bottles. "Chloe... I'm not so sure about this."

Chloe chuckles in assurance. "Just shut up and give it a pull..."

_Sigh... might as well..._

With a hesitant gulp, Max pulls the trigger, and with a blast, the bullet goes.

And it ricochets, _right back towards her._

**Time stops...**

_Uh-oh. Now might be a good time to rewind._


End file.
